The Cell Imaging Shared Resource provides access to and training on two state-of-the-art fluorescent microscope systems and several image analysis workstations. The resource is supported by the Vanderbilt Cancer Center and the Vanderbilt Diabetes Center, and is available for use by all researchers with appointments in the Vanderbilt University Medical Center. Fees are charged directly to users based on services provided, and members of the VCC receive a discount on most charges to reflect the contribution of the Cancer Center Support Grant. Equipment available in the resource includes a Zeiss LSM410 confocal microscope and a Zeiss Axiophot fluorescence microscope equipped with high quality digital cameras. Macintosh and PC computers running various image processing and presentation packages are also available to users, as is 3-D visualization and analysis software on a Silicon Graphics workstation. Once initial training is completed, most users run the instruments themselves, but continuous assistance is available on a fee for service basis. Consultation on experimental design, sample preparation, and image analysis/visualization is also available to users. High quality color prints and photographic output (slides or prints) are available to resource users at cost. For most resource services, users must provide their own disposable supplies and archive their own data.